


Matryoshka Memories

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Matryoshka, Nostalgia, Teikou Era, Vocaloid - Freeform, YouTube Video, birthday video, dance, flashmob, middle school memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nostalgic Momoi finds herself looking over her memories from Teikou and rewatches a heartwarming memory from her 13th birthday.</p><p>((based on Aiu Muneoka's animation of the KnB boys doing the matryoshka dance))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matryoshka Memories

If Momoi had known that this birthday was probably going to be her first and last one with the entire team being completely uncorrupted by their impeccable skills and talent, she would have taken many more pictures. Thumbing through images in her scrapbook she happens upon what her friends did to celebrate her thirteenth birthday and smiles fondly at the images as memories resonate with her. Almost immediately, she jumps onto YouTube via her phone. She had known something was happening, and Nijimura-senpai had proved her right when he sent her a hyperlink to the video he recorded of it the next morning as a belated birthday 

 

She smiles fondly as a message appears at the beginning of the video from the former Teikou captain - "Happy Thirteenth Birthday Miss Satsuki, the boys worked really hard!" 

 

She squeaks as she hears the music twinkle on. With a sudden flash of colour, she is transported back into the top brass gym at Teikou middle school. The boys were all dressed in casual clothing and had face paint on. Momoi stifles a giggle as Kuroko and Akashi kneel before the pink head which she recalls as hers and make moose antlers with their hands, up and down twice before the lyrics begin and the two shortest members of the Generation of Miracles do a countdown and leap out of shot, making room for Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintaro. She remembered hearing that Nijimura-senpai was going to be taking half of Kise's spots and Haizaki was to be in the other half but because the blond Miracle was the king of learning and Haizaki was missing rehearsals, Kise received the privilege of doing a large portion of Momoi's birthday video.

 

The green haired lanky thirteen year old is half a step further back than Kise but both dance to the first twenty seconds of the video in perfect synchronicity, walking out of view so Akashi and Murasakibara can take their place and resume the routine. 

 

They dance for longer than Kise and Midorima, prancing around mirroring one another exactly even when they aren't facing each other, both raise their arms making themselves look like clock hands facing 5 o'clock and continuing onward until they get to the next transition and a little uploader's caption pops up. 

 

'They are NOT doing the Whip Nae Nae!' 

 

Momoi snorts as Murasakibara and Akashi make way for her beloved Dai-chan and precious Tetsu-kun to take the floor. They fist bump upon meeting before where she had sat in the gym and Aomine leaps into the air, Kuroko copying him as he lands and dropping to his knees. The pair imitate moose antlers before sliding across the floor without any issues. The duo are both grinning at the camera Nijimura-senpai had been holding up 

 

The pink haired girl giggles as Kuroko struggles to put his hands in his pockets and gets flustered at his inability to get his hand in his hoodie 

 

Aomine begins to walk backward to where Kuroko was soodmoments before, Kise matching each step so he ends up in Aomine's spot. The pair, being the most advanced dancers in the group had the harder part to match up with. The duo of similar heights match each stride with complete flawlessness as they dance - Aomine facing the camera and Kise facing the basket. There is nothing that indicates what step goes where as they cannot even give one another eye contact, it's all down to practise. 

 

Even now, all of these years later, Momoi watches dumbstruck as the reality of how hard those boys must have worked sinks in. To conduct this routine so well is an art in itself, but this was all done in one take! One take! 

 

Kise and Aomine leave the view of the camera and on stride Murasakibara and Kuroko, the smallest and tallest members of the Generation of Miracles take hold of each other's hand and skip before facing one another and swinging their fists as their teammates toss basketballs over their heads to add to the effect. Over th backing track you can hear the Momoi being recorded cautioning Aomine to mind Murasakibara's head. 

 

The pair high five and make way for best friends at the time Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Seijuro. The pair are just as in sync as the others but this part of the dance is a lot more foot heavy than the previous part that Midorima was in. He glances at Akashi's feet once or twice to make sure they are doing the exact same thing as his are, and much to the green haired teen's glee, he and Akashi are in time as they frolic and kick their legs out and scamper on camera. 

 

Vanishing from view for a moment, it is Kuroko who is next to appear, followed quickly by an energetic Kise. The two walk in a circle so each gets some camera time before jumping apart and jumping in circles too The dizzy duo bounce twice with their fists out facing leftward and then rightward. Leftward and Rightward, easing toward the centre of the camera frame. Kuroko being shorter is at the front so he can bend his knees and Kise can be seen. The pair lean to the opposite sides of the frame, posing, before returning to their original spaces and swinging their heads in turn. 

 

There is a quick break in the music. 

 

Remembering the sheer awe she had been in at the organisation and composition of this dance, the pink haired girl beams. She was hell-bent on believing that the whole thing had been choreographed by the more precise Akashi Seijuro but it was actually Aomine that had come up with the idea of having her new friends at Teikou do the Matryoshka dance. To say that she had cried was an understatement. 

 

A voice on screen draws her back. 

 

"Oi, Satsuki, get up here!" The pink haired girl on the video is tossed a pastel pink pullover and takes Aomine's hand and is pulled up into the shot. 

 

Momoi smiles watching her younger self take centre stage. She had memorised the entire dance when she was younger and had taught it to Aomine between games of basketball. She, even now, wouldn't have thought - had she not experienced it, that he would still remember the Matryoshka dance. 

 

The now eighteen year old Momoi Satsuki watches her thirteen year old self bouncing alongside her friends in the Teikou- leading at the centre of a triangular formation, Murasakibara stood behind her due to him being considerably taller. The group, in complete sync take a bow, jump up and make peace signs before enveloping the young Momoi in a bear hug. 

 

The video ends there and the eighteen year old girl beams, jumping up and leaving the house. Today is the third years graduation ceremony from Tourou High School. 

 

Her phone begins to buzz, a phone call from Kuroko, "Hello, Momoi-san," 

 

"Hey Tetsu-kun!"

 

"Are you ready for the flashmob at Teikou tonight?" 

 

"Absolutely!" 

 

The group are intending to bring Nijimura Shuuzo back to Teikou Junior High and celebrate everybody's academic achievement and the Generation of Miracles are going to recreate this dance. With the captain of the rainbow. 

 

"I'll see you later, Momoi-san."

 

"See ya, Tetsu-kun!"


End file.
